User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 6
First loser ^^ - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:47, 25 February 2008 (EST) I herd archives were kewl. Godbox told me so. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:55, 20 February 2008 (EST) :Second. I win. Rickyvantof 15:55, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::Second place is just the first looser.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:58, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::I'm the last loser! :P Lord Belar 20:44, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::The last loser so faaarrr.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:55, 22 February 2008 (EST) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzgEi_u9-88 This is totally us ^.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:40, 23 February 2008 (EST) :srsly LoL'd So hard.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:00, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::You sir, are fucking win. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzgEi_u9-88 ) When I saw that post on Skakid's talk page, i watched this thing like 4 times, and i watched the next one, and i'm trolling all over College Humor because they are awesome. So are you. 67.71.51.67 19:18, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::Lol, my friend showed it to me last night, i'm like OMG THAT IS SO TOTALLY THIS WIKI.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:27, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::hell, it'd be wiki if they said noU :p 67.71.51.67 22:04, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::no u --71.229.204.25 01:59, 25 February 2008 (EST) Leaving ): --71.229.204.25 23:40, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Msn meh sometime :3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:41, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::yer all copycats 75.75.180.0 23:42, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::wut? ._.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:41, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::::so long shadowsin, ill always have the uber large images u all posted on my user page :)-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:19, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::::Mine wasnt that large :(----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:02, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::::it is also the one i didnt delete :D-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:23, 28 February 2008 (EST) Vote on prepared Ranger Just even try it you'll see that it is different then you see it --Fox007 15:08, 29 February 2008 (EST) :I did. its epic fail. a good monk > you for that matter, Blind > you. o.o'----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:12, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::Meanly in RA and TA right? since in AB it is chaos and works there very well. --Fox007 15:29, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::shadowsin, if you use those reasons to trash a build, go trash the eviscerate, because blind > evis, monk > evis. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:52, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::Evis has kd and deep wound. Prepared shot does not. Pure damage rangers are not good. not great. not other. If your going to make a comparison try not to make a dumb one. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:03, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::P.S. Since i have to point out the OBVIOUS crappyness of this build let me add: *6 attack skills *No speed buff *No self condition removal *No conditions to spread----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:09, 1 March 2008 (EST) :* 6 attacks skill is because evryone thinks a rangers sucks if he doesn't bring Interrupts :* No conditions to spread is it a need for a ranger it works perfectly without :* No speed buff Downside :* No self condition removal Downside :--Fox007 15:18, 1 March 2008 (EST) :* duh this one does and still sucks :* Anything that doesnt make the monk work at ALL does not work well :* so your vote is to high? :* so your vote is still to high?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:38, 1 March 2008 (EST) ' Why evis > this ' *Kd's *Deep wound *Constant IAS *Speed buff *Fills the roll a warrior is supposed to take.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:12, 1 March 2008 (EST) Totally agree, except I've no idea what this is. Frans 16:03, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Read the above conversation xD sorry.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:04, 1 March 2008 (EST) ohai. I just wanted to say, with me avoiding participation in this to my best ability, will someone PLEASE GO SHOVE KNIVES DEEP IN THE SKULLS OF EVERYONE WHO THINKS THAT BUILDS LIKE THE ABOVE SHOULD EVEN BE ON HERE. No offense to the creator, I see why you like it, and hell, it works good for what it's meant to do, but what it's meant to do isn't considerable in PvP. <3 I just needed to say that. I've heard of epic failing among the wiki of late, and I'm still sticking to my vacation, but for fuck's sake people, that doesn't mean you can all forget what makes things good. Since when did multi-speccing become terrible, and since when did we forget we had Archer's Signet? I mean.. RtW? Honestly? Anyway, that's the last I'll have to say about this. Cruise control to cool, always, and I pray that someone slaps the meta back into shape so we can get the wiki looking good again. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:23, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Yeah, we really need to get that whole PvX:Don't Be Bad thing off the ground. --71.229 03:25, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::We really just need to fire a couple of build masters. >.> how honstly can Zuranthium and Shen not see what is wrong with straight DPS?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:28, 2 March 2008 (EST) so i herd. we make fail look damn sexy, yeh? cedave ( _buildpage) 04:08, 2 March 2008 (EST) : oh yes we do sir :p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:09, 2 March 2008 (EST) I <3 what you did to the 2 horrible DPS ranger builds. Better than the WELL I stuck to it. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 04:24, 2 March 2008 (EST) echo WoD once again, i laugh at your dshot :P what does it help you? there's nothing to interrupt, except if you're extremely lucky to hit cry of frustration. and what is WoD if not domination? your reasons phail :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:41, 7 March 2008 (EST) oh, of course it won't stay, but isn't it fun to exploit overbuffs and own people who think it's crap anyway? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:42, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: How about dshotting any of the echo's? >.> a duh!? ...... ur dum.--Shadowsin :::oh, great... that will reduce efficiency by... about 10%. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:18, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::ya, duh :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:19, 8 March 2008 (EST) Fail at rating Show me why I deserved that. You don't have to vote serious on builds that get trashed anyway, or I just want to insta-rage wiki right now. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:59, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :/agreed Frans 08:29, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::>.> your a build master, vote with an explanation or dont vote at all >.> i dont think i need to explain why "comment to short..." is a bad vote and it has been removed from almost 20,000 things before in the past.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:14, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::BTW I dont mean write a bloody paragraph but stupid little comments like that are entirely unnecessary, so go rage the wiki if you must. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:15, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Really, you fail. There's no need for serious comments if i already said something on discussion for it, and if every non-failing GW player see it is stupid to run that. BM or not. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:11, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Obviously not, unless someone joke posts on this site to get trashed, if you said someting on the talk page, put a well tag on it, is what i thought we did with builds not up to par? not voting them down just for kicks ._.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:26, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Btw, since when has "See talk page" been to short for the comment box?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Since "use your own brain" exists. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:00, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::"Learning is half the fun" stop QQing unexist and just accept it was a bad vote >.> Its been removed 100 times in the past and has never actually been an acceptable form of voting.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:53, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Thank you very much I've been waiting for someone to recognize my asshatery for a while now.--Goldenstar 11:22, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Purposeful asshatery gets b& watch yourself.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:42, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Winning RA It's fun. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :You sir speek the truf----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:38, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Found something? Or are my votes really "to the point n awesome n all?" :P. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:34, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :LoL tbh ive been really to busy to actually look.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:50, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Show ME YOUR MOVES!! O.o --Fox007 17:34, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Ahahahahahahahahah, FALCON PUNCH! ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:49, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::FALCON KICK > FALCON PUNCH --Fox007 08:50, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::NO FGT LRN2PLY PUNCH SPAM ALL THE WAY! >:D----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:25, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::::KNEE OF MIGHT WOOT --Fox007 07:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Why RA Monks deserve a special title It should be called Iron will, because you need it to put up with all the nub faces. i mean seriously, over the course of 5 pugs, i had 3 people with 530> Health on one team, one assassin with 485 health. Then theres the "gimmick" testers which 100% of the time are pretty fail, and ofc we cant forget how nub the monk is to these people because he/she/it couldnt stop the spike on the poor sin with <500 health.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:03, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :OMFG YOU NUBFACE! GO BACK TO PVE! I HAVE NO SELF HEALING AND SUPERIOR RUNES BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME WITH YOUR INFINITE IMBAMONK ENERGY! LRN2MONK FGT!!!!!- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:06, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::Ah hah. much lulz----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:20, 20 March 2008 (EDT) 2000 Contribs 78% of which are on talk pages ah hah i herd i troll?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :so i herd mah contribs are quite pathetic too, even though I've made some good stuff. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:40, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::~3000 here across four accounts. :3 --71.229 15:44, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::Almost 2000, but just because I spend most of my time bashing/consoling the author of failing builds. :P Lord Belar 18:24, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::IT'S OVER 2000!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:47, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Happy Easter! :D :(\ /) :(o.o) :(> <)0 : u u----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:45, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::No u --20pxGuildof 10:46, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :……………………/|……………__…………… :…………………/…|………,-~…/……………. :……………..…Y…:|……//……/…………….. :…………………|…jj…/(…….^………………. :…………………>-"~"-……v"………………… :………………/………………Y………………. :………………jo……o………|……………….. :……………(…~T~…………j……………….. :………………>._-'……_.…/………………… :……………/………"~"……|………………… :…………Y…………_,……|…………………. :………/…|……;-"~_………l………………… :……../…l…/…,-"~…………\……………….. :……..\/./….\./……………….-\……………… :……Y……………………/……Y*………….. :……l…………………I…………!……………. :……]\………………_\…………/"\………….. :("…~-…-…-…-(…~………Y.……)………… :::No peter :3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:49, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Nuuuu my ascii bunny wont show up :(----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:54, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::Now it does... Looks really cool :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:55, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Blinks* It took out all the spaces o.O----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:57, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Someone fix mah bunneh T-T----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:07, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Make Jesus gogogo! --20pxGuildof 11:14, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::ASCII jesus...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:24, 23 March 2008 (EDT) I fixed your bunneh. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:45, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ..(\ /) ..( . .) c( (")(") - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:12, 25 March 2008 (EDT) lol carriers was lols --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:26, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :They couldnt defend against carriers, i lol'd hard.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:05, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::even when they were with 3 vs me alone lulz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:03, 9 April 2008 (EDT) HA Sorry 'bout that. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :iz cool ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:03, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Langola so my TA team just got owned by Langola's mes, Discuss.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:19, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Who's langola? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:21, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::dRdRdRdRdR — SkaKid 11:23, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Epic non-sync RA sync is epic. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 11:16, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Ups A single wammo powns you with bull's + shock. GG. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:24, 19 April 2008 (EDT) : go dai.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) So, I saw this... ...and thought of you. Hehe. ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 20:54, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :wai 2 me?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) nerd vs. non nerd so true.-- aesthetic Wiki Drama ITS OVER 9000! no srsly, wtf.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:28, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Boredom tbh. --71.229 01:34, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::LoL GWW it, they soak it up like a sponge o_o.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:47, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Don't we know, sheesh. EXteel 03:57, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::That drama's boring. Reading thesis papers = not fun. --71.229.204.25 20:51, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::reinvite to ur guild pl0x, i left cuz someones needed another member for GvG --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Build:P/Me Flesh Support * If u read the notes on the build, it allows an RC monk to be replaced allowing for a SoD or a 2nd WoH monk. Meaning you dont need Draw + RC. So can you please adjust or remove your vote, as i have said it can replace it. Zuko 16:07, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :nah it really cant, Condi removal + HEAL omg!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:58, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Paras dont usually get spiked, and u can still use this with RC for uber condition removal and RC fodder for a RC monk. It deserves better :D--Relyk 11:09, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::you really cant use it with RC, what would be the point? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:35, 7 May 2008 (EDT) So I herd... Cedave might be returning soon-ish. He is also apparently looking to set up a Sync Spike team with players who aren't nub and who know how to GvG. According to his guild members, or rather ex-guild members, he's also looking for guild. Or looking to make roxor guild. Hai? cedave ( _buildpage) 21:01, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Sounds very asum sirz, >:O we shall be epic. :P----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:33, 7 May 2008 (EDT) who ami =o EXteel 03:58, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Napalm Flame.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :: Ur user page is awesome, ie the pick [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:46, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Shadow bbz you know me better than you;d think <3 sync ra tmrw bbz? - Niggertits123 02:59, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :kk <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:00, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Check out that dragon guy's talk page for some lulz tbh. nigger thinks he's better than me. - Niggertits123 03:06, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::: nice ;p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:09, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::roflwaffle he tries to hide it. i will not be censored. - Niggertits123 03:12, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::lol hes not supposed to delete it DOWN WITH CENSORSHIP----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:13, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ups got into edit conflict with self ::::::I know I can't delete it, that's why I did it this way. And I do think I'm better than some vandal yes. Dragnmn talk 03:15, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: outta my sandbox :<----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:16, 5 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u like mudkips... 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :o_o wtfspam?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:02, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::wtf? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:10, 29 July 2008 (EDT)